


magic eater

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Avengers - Freeform, Badass Loki, Jotun Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki-centric, Protective Loki, hes mad, more like, save thor, sooooo maadd~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: wherein Loki is an ally of the avengers. they chase down a sorcerer. things happen.





	magic eater

There was a thick sensation curling in the air, it was uneasy, presence suffocating. It was repulsive sticking to the lungs with every breath. It lapped over exposed skin drawing a shudder from those who stood within it. The god of mischief did not succumb to the sickening aura that swallowed him along with the avengers. He noticed the wary expressions upon their faces as they fought the urge to remove themselves from it. Though he may not admit it he was impressed with these few mortals who withstood the horrid energy that emitted from the figure before them with determination.

The source of the horrid feeling stood her ground twirling spells between her ashy fingertips. The garments that obscured her body were long dangling from her arms in tattered ribbons. She didn’t seem to mind the filthy drapes as she was focused solely on the whispers of magic that breathed from her lips.  
Loki could feel her curses, a shrouding energy which buzzed a promise for pain. He stood guard eyes trained to her hands trepidation washing over him as he attempted to analyse the purpose for the spell she was casting. The mortals had no experience with magic, Thor may wield lightning but that had come naturally to him. The blond man had no understanding of such things. This was the liesmith’s specialty.

The witch crackled before them, Loki believed her spell was something indefinitely dangerous, he forswore this. Once he and Thor had chased her from hiding within the realms she was to be cornered on midguard wherein the avengers would assist. It was successful but no doubt this foul creature had something up her sleeve Loki could easily detect the trickery in her eyes. He is after all he is the embodiment of mischief.

The movements of her hands became more erratic, the whispers became loud chants that kept rising in momentum its language incoherent, even to his all speak. Loki did not need to warn the avengers of potential danger as they backed off by themselves. With a sudden swish of her sleeves energy coiled around her frame drawing in before enlarging at an alarming rate. It was a blazing web that rushed up to meet them. 

For a moment the world was blinded with pristine white, as if an intense illumination was held up to his irises evoking a burning pain within the back of his skull. The intrusion was immensely distasteful it prodded and buried itself latching on to his very life source and draining it. The god immediately countered with a spell of his own. As it forced back the disturbance the white ebbed away.

man of iron stood tall head whipping around confused at Loki before freezing into a fighting stance in the opposite direction. It was then that Loki realised he could feel the cold stone of the floor on his palms. He had dropped to his knees during the witch’s offence. Around him the avengers remained standing weapons drawn with fierce glares etched on their faces. Mjolnir was buried carelessly inside a small creator in the floor.

Thor

Shooting to his feet the silvertongue hissed snatching his knives from their respective sheaths. The witch had a limp Thor in her grasp. Fiery webs were visible clinging onto the blond’s armour and cape.

The tattered sorcerer snickered “only one I can feast upon, a shame you weak Midgardians have no magic or I would have a banquet” her clutch on Thor’s bared throat constricted as Clint tightened his armed bow.

“Perhaps you would desire to watch him die bowman”

Clint loosened his string reluctantly.

Loki seethed his knuckles white with the iron grip on his knives “Unhand him you foul wench”

Her tongue darted from her chapped lips in anticipation regarding Loki with boredom “and waste such a tasteful snack, I think not”

“Feed on his magic and you shall find your blood painting these very walls” the promise was dark his voice lowering to a threatening register that sent involuntary shudders up his allies spines.

The sorcerer hummed beneath the Gods poisonous glare before running her clawed fingers down the side of Thor’s still face. Trailing his jaw line before brushing a few strands of golden hair from his eyes.

“You pathetic mortals cannot defeat forces malevolent as mine”

The raven haired man’s spiteful laughter rung throughout the abandoned building startling its inhabitance.   
“Mortal!” Loki crackled while menacingly stalking forward mouth set in a sneer “you dare mistake me a mortal you droning beetle-headed hag”

The witch faltered at his unmistakable rage. Taking advantage of her surprise the embodiment of mischief seized the arm that held Thor immobile. Steve followed in, quickly snatching Thor who was gaining consciousness already. Jolting at the touch she attempted to free herself from his grip failing before instead releasing a powerful burst of magic.  
Loki’s lips pealed back with a vicious snarl as his skin begun to bleed blue in reaction to the sudden release of foreign dark energy. It begun along his hands the inky cold colour devoured the porcelain white plane greedily. Raised markings slithered up the sides of his face and throat in haste.

Behind him the avengers gaped at Loki’s newfound appearance. The witch flailed desperately as the numbing cold touch begun to eat away at her arm. Her sunken eyes were wild and she clawed against frozen clutches of death.

“MONSTER” She shrieked voice cracking at the volume “RELEASE ME YOU FOUL MONSTROSITY!”

She thrashed screaming as the ice spread burning with a temperature so cold that her arm merely shattered. She stumbled away from Loki.  
“JOTUN! ATROCITY TO THE NINE REALMS!” Her howling didn’t cease as she continued to hysterically shout insults at the god.

Once the Liesmith had enough he advanced on the withering mess and grabbed her face.  
“Silence, such mindless wailing is infuriating”

Her face hardened beneath his hand instantly, and with a small amount of pressure the head concaved crashing to the floor in a bitter mix of glinting dusty shards. Beyond that there was only sweet silence and the unsettled expressions of his allies remaining.

**Author's Note:**

> waha that was a joyous thing to create. that insult was my favourite though seriously.
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
